hulksmashfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ultra Magnotron
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Hulksmash Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- DaNASCAT Admin Hey ultra since you have only 2 editors I think I could relly help with this wiki if you could give me admin rights I have created two of my own wiki's before so I have experince editing on wikis i edit on kaijudo wiki,Young Justice wiki,Ulitimate spiderman wiki,Transformers Prime wiki, Marvel Animated universe wiki and etc. If you give admin rights I could relly help boost this wiki. Re: Admin Whoever asked for Admin rights, can you please sign your posts? Other than that I'd be happy to do so... Once I figure out who you are. Ultra Magnotron (talk) 16:37, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Greetings What all do you need help here with specifically? --BlindmelonKen (talk) 21:59, May 2, 2013 (UTC)BlindmelonKen Well, anything you wish really. Any advice on how to advertise the wiki better? Ultra Magnotron (talk) 18:50, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Comic info for Annihilus added. I'll add some for the Hulks momentarily. --BlindmelonKen (talk) 15:55, May 4, 2013 (UTC)BlindmelonKen Thank you! I am going to head down to my local comic shop later today and see if I can add some more character art to the wiki. Ultra Magnotron (talk) 18:51, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Question Do you think that Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. is in the same continuity as Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes? Also, I apologize for not doing the other Hulk pages, I've been busy. --BlindmelonKen (talk) 17:21, May 5, 2013 (UTC)BlindmelonKen Well, I think I'm going to delete the information regarding Red that was taken from Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. It looks as though they're not in the same continuity. This is just going by what I've read in the free comic I got yesterday. Ultra Magnotron (talk) 17:26, May 5, 2013 (UTC) I personally think it is in continuity with AEMH, but some time has gone by between the two shows. I'm think Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. will be like a five years later concept. By that time I would think Red would have learned his lesson (and it didn't necessarily say that he didn't become a good guy immediately after he became Red Hulk. --BlindmelonKen (talk) 18:17, May 5, 2013 (UTC)BlindmelonKen That's true. I think I'll wait and see then. I'm just not sure at this point Ultra Magnotron (talk) 20:38, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hi. I'm Regular Guy and I wanted to personally in introduce myself to you, as I am an admin on the Marvel's Avengers Assemble Wiki. I am looking for ways to expand my wiki and I thought interaction with a fellow Marvel show-based wiki would be good. With that said, would it be in your interest to have interaction with my wiki? If so, please respond to this message and nice meeting you. -- 00:08, May 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Hello Regular Guy! It's always great to meet another Marvel fan, and Wiki Founder. Feel free to stop by and edit any article here you wish. I was also think it would be great to some interaction with the Marvel wiki's, which is why I have linked to several of them on the this wiki's mainpage. I was think if we all linked to each other's wiki's it will help bring in more traffic for everyone. I'm not sure what else we can do... any ideas? Mind if I come over and contribute to the Avengers Assemble Wiki? --Ultra Magnotron (talk) 04:18, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :::Having strong affiliation ties is a great way to bring in more traffic. And yes, you are more than welcomed to edit on the AA Wiki. :) -- 20:28, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Forum I was thinking that we should add a forum would be easier to inform people of news and discussions. Let me know what you think Ray422 (talk) 02:13, July 18, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 That is an awesome idea. I don't know how to add one. I guess I'll have to to Google that? Ultra Magnotron (talk) 15:31, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Uh how do you feel about me changeing the wikia css. I think I could make it look really cool. Ray422 (talk) 15:34, July 26, 2013 (UTC)Ray422